Many operating systems and applications, for example, but not limited to, mobile phone systems, personal computer systems, electronic program guide systems, provide tile or icon based user interfaces or list interfaces to access the frequently used contacts and/or applications and/or media items. The interfaces typically lack customization and do not handle the most frequently used items in an effective way.